Eric’s Comedic Road Trip
''Eric’s Comedic Road Trip ''is a 2004 American animated road trip comedy film based off of the Cartoon Network ''series, ''Eric’s World of Comedy. ''The film centers around Eric and his friends going on a vacation to GoBeach, but Eric's parents accidentally leave them behind, which means they have to find their way back. The film was produced by ''Warner Bros. Animation. ''The film was released on June 11, 2004 by ''Warner Bros. Pictures ''and received mixed to positive reviews from critics who praised the animation, voice acting, and jokes, but criticized it‘s story. The film was successful at the box office and grossed $103 million over its $16 million budget. Plot The film starts at GoCity Middle School, where Eric and friends, Walter and Gwen, anxiously waiting for the clock to strike 2:00 so the bell can ring so they can get out of school for summer vacation. The bell rings and everyone rushes out the door, excited for summer break. Eric, Gwen, and Walter start to tell each other what they’re doing for the summer when Eric tells them he’s going on a trip to GoBeach. Both Walter and Gwen start to wish they could go with Eric on his vacation, but can’t because of other plans. (''More coming soon!) Cast * Jason Marsden as Eric Potts * Grey DeLisle as Gwen Underwood * Tom Kenny as Walter Swan * Dee Bradley Baker as Patrick Potts * Tara Strong as Sierra Potts * Katie Crown as Sarah Underwood * Christian Potenza as Robert Underwood * E.G. Daily as Susan Swan * Mark Hamil as Russell Swan Production Series creator, Pete Browngradt, considered making a movie based off of Eric's World of Comedy ''sometime in 2001. Production started sometime in 2002 and ended in 2003. The film's original release date was July 23, 2004 but it was pushed up to June 18, 2004 and finally to June 11, 2004. ''Sunwoo Entertainment ''provided animation services for the film. Marketing * The film's official teaser trailer was released on November 14, 2003 and was shown with ''Looney Tunes: Back in Action, The Cat in the Hat, ''and ''The Haunted Mansion. * The first theatrical trailer was released on February 6, 2004 and was shown with Catch That Kid, 50 First Dates, ''and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confessions_of_a_Teenage_Drama_Queen ''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen].'' * The final theatrical trailer was released on May 7, 2004 and was shown with ''Shrek 2 ''and ''The Day After Tomorrow, ''and ''Square One: Cancelled. * TV Spots started airing between May and June 2004. Reception Eric’s Comedic Road Trip ''received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics. On ''Rotten Tomatoes, ''the film holds a 67% "approval" rating. The consensus says, ''"While it's nothing amazing, Eric's Comedic Road Trip is decent enough for fans to enjoy." ''On ''Metacritic, ''the film has a score of 59, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Stephen Holden of ''The New York Times ''gave the film a mixed review. He says, ''"Eric's Comedic Road Trip isn't particularly bad, but it's not good either." '' Home media ''Eric's World of Comedy ''was released on DVD and VHS on November 23, 2004 by ''Warner Home Video. It was released on ''Blu-Ray ''on July 10, 2012. Trivia * A sequel was planned to be released sometime in 2006, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:Movies